In hotel rooms and other building spaces it can be desirable to provide a desk or table having a relatively large worksurface which can be used by business travellers and the like as a temporary office or workstation. However, in hotel rooms and the like, where available floor space is limited, it is not generally desirable to devote a large portion of the floor space to office type furniture which is utilized only occasionally. Additionally, traditional office furniture can clash with the decor of the room and detract from the desired aesthetics and ambiance which the innkeeper wishes to achieve. Accordingly, there is a need for furniture which blends into the decor of the room, normally occupies a small amount of floor space, and which can be easily reconfigured to provide ample worksurfaces for business travellers and the like when desired.